The present disclosure relates to an inkjet printer that performs printing using ink supplied from an ink cartridge.
Generally, an inkjet printer requires an ink cartridge to supply ink to a print head. Therefore, the inkjet printer is formed such that the ink cartridge can be inserted into and removed from a predetermined mounting position, and the inkjet printer is provided with a detection portion that detects whether the ink cartridge is inserted. Various types of known sensors are used as the detection portion, and a limit switch can be used, for example.